


The Other Side

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex has his marching orders from Darth Tyranus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100words](https://www.imzy.com/100words) on Imzy to the prompt of 'Alternate Universe'. And no, I don't think I really want to explore this one very much more.

Rex kept his mind blank, like every clone in service of the Separatist cause. When Tyranus passed out of sight, Rex's hand spasmed toward a fist.

"You heard the Lord! Gear up and load up! Tomorrow we win the war, and destroy the Republic once and for all!" he roared at the troops.

They would invade Coruscant, capture the head of state, and destroy as many Jedi as they could. On paper, it looked like the winning gambit.

In Rex's opinion, it was a death sentence to every Fett clone in existence. Tyranus would not keep them once he won.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
